Once Upon a Dream
by CullenGirlxxgoingtoHogwarts
Summary: This story is about three princesses Alice, Bella, and Rosalie who have their kingdoms disturbed by Evil men. This story is like Princess Protection Program but it only has the program in it. This isn't a crossover. Rated M for later chapters. AH
1. Princess MaryAlice

**Disclaimer: I can't own Twilight. I can only own it if I buy it. Anyone have any money?**

Alice POV

"Do you Princess Mary-Alice Brandon swear to protect this kingdom and all it's people?"

"I swear," I said.

"Does anyone object to this ceremony?" When he asked that a sword flew through the air and caught my crown. I screamed and jumped into my mother's arms. One of the guards came and took my mother to a private room.

"Honey, I need you to trust Mr. Cullen. He is going to take you away. Please be safe and be careful. I need you to take care of yourself and I love you," my mom said.

"I promise. I love you too Mom." Mr. Cullen then grabbed my hand and starting running out of the castle. He loaded me into a helicopter and got in front. We took off and were on our way.

We got to a strange place. It had a lot of technology and people everywhere.

"Hello. I am the director of the Princess Protection Program. You are the first of three princesses who will be arriving here today. You will meet the other two in a few days time. You will also be staying here until then. We will get you suited here and you will be getting set up for your new life. I was taken away and put into a hair salon.

"I don't want to do anything without Mr. Cullen here. I don't trust anyone but him." They brought Mr. Cullen in.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just don't trust anyone but you Mr. Cullen."

"Mary, call me Carlisle."

"Okay Carlisle. So tell me about yourself."

"Well as you can see, this is my job. I also own a bait shop at my home which is a little town in Tennessee. I have a beautiful wife and three young sons. And there will be three beautiful young ladies joining us in a week."

"I'm guessing one of those beautiful young ladies would be me."

"Yes it would be. So tell me about yourself."

"Well I was about to become queen of England when that horrible man interrupted my coronation. I don't have many friends and I believe in true love. I love blonds with blue eyes. I want to go home but apparently I can't."

"Well this is going to be an interesting stay for you."

"Why?" He then pulled out a picture of three guys. I looked at the guy in the middle and my mouth dropped. He was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen.

"Who is that?"

"That is my youngest son Jasper. He is 6'2" though. He will be towering over you."

"I don't care. Okay, I'm ready to do this." They came in and started doing my hair and picking my clothes.

The director came in and said, "Okay Miss Brandon. From now on you will be known as Alice Cullen. You will be staying with Mr. Cullen and his family. There will be two other girls with you. You will be staying here for a few days until they get here. Any questions?" I shook my head no. "Okay. Mr. Cullen will show you to your quarters." I nodded my head and followed Mr. Cullen. I had a feeling that my life was about to get interesting.


	2. Princessa Isabella

**Disclaimer: Can anyone spare some change? Any at all. I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV

"Princessa Isabella. It is almost time for your coronation." I nodded my head. Then I heard it, BOOM! I looked around quickly with a worried expression on my face. My mother Renee came in and took me to the roof.

"Mama! What is going on?" I asked her.

"The castle is being attacked. I need to get you out of here." Just then a very handsome man came running up. "Honey. This is Mr. Cullen. He is going to take you away from here. He will keep you safe. You will need to be good. Can you do that for me?" she asked. I nodded. "Good. Go with him and trust him. I love you so much."

"I love you too mom. I am going to miss you so much." I hugged her and he ran me to a helicopter. We got in and we were off. I was crying. Mr. Cullen gave me a tissue. He comforted me all he could from the front seat.

We landed and walked into this very busy room. A woman walked up to us and introduced herself.

"Hello Princessa Isabella. I'm the director of the Princess Protection Program. Here you will be protected and put in care of a loving family until your castle is safe. I will leave you with Mr. Cullen and he will help you out."

"Hello Princessa Isabella. I am Mr. Cullen. You will be staying with me and my family until your kingdom is safe. There will also be two other princesses with us. Would you like me to tell you about myself?" I nodded my head.

"Well I have a beautiful wife and three handsom sons. As you can tell this is my job but I also own a bait shop in a small town in Washington. How about you tell me about yourself."

"Okay. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was getting ready for my corrination when my kingdom was attacked. I am very shy and clumsy. I was about to become Queen of a small Spanish speaking country. Honestly I didn't want to but I had to. I like guys with messy hair and I love green eyes." He started chuckling.

"This is very interesting. The first princess that is going to be staying with us is interested in my youngest son. I'm sure you will be interested in my middle son." After he said that he pulled out a picture of him and his family and the guy with the messy bronze hair and captivating green eyes was gorgeous.

"I think your right." I smiled.

"Okay well we have to get you ready." After they got my clothes and did my hair, I made sure I got jeans and a t-shirt, the director came back in.

"Well Princessa Isabella you will now be known as Bella Cullen. You will be staying with doctor Cullen and his family. There will also be two other princesses with you. One of them is already here. Mr. Cullen will take you to your corters and introduce you to the other princess." I nodded my head and started walking with Mr. Cullen. I walked into a room and saw someone who I haven't seen in a long time.

"Mary-Alice?"

She turned around and asked, "Isabella?" I nodded my head and we squelled and hugged.

"I assume you two already know each other."

"Yeah," she said, "but we haven't seen each other for years. We met when we were twelve and have been best friends since. We always send letters to each other."

"Well that is good. Do you two know of a Rosalie Hale?"

"Yes actually. We all actually met at the same time. We send letters to her too. Oh don't tell me. She's the last princess." He nodded his head and we squelled again. I can't believe I'm gonna be with my best friends again.


	3. Princesse Rosalie

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight. Does anyone have any spare change so I can buy it? I promise I'll share.**

Rose POV

"Princesse Rosalie. We indigence to **acquérir** te fini pour tes coronation. _(Princess Rosalie. We need to get you ready for your coronation.)_" said my mother.

"Bon. J' volonte soit la dans a petit mordis. _(Okay. I will be there in a little bit)_" Then it all happened at once. I heard someone screaming, it was a woman, and I think it was my mom. "Maman? Sommes te bon? _(Mom? Are you okay?)" _There was no response. I reached for the door when a guard barged in.

"Poser te parler Anglais? _(Do you speak English?)" _

"Yes. My two friends from different countries taught me. But I still have an accent." I said.

"Good. You must come with me. Your mother has been kidnapped. I need to get you out of here." To say I was completely shocked is an understatement. We ran to the roof of the castle where a helicopter was waiting. I got in and put the headphones on.

He turned around and gave me four envelopes. They all had my name on them. The first one had my mother's handwriting on it. I opened it up and read it to myself.

'Dear My Darling Rosalie,

I know you are surprised that I can write in English. I know how to read and write it just not speak it. If you are reading this then it means that I have been taken. Don't worry about me. I need you to worry about yourself. Mr. Cullen is the man that saved you. Trust him and don't be stubborn please. I need you to cooperate with them. I need you to be careful and stay safe. You also have two surprises waiting for you at the place you are going to. I love you so much and I will see you soon.

Love,

Maman'

My eyes were welling up with tears. I looked at the next envelope and it looked like Alice's handwriting. I opened it up and it was from Alice. I wonder why Mr. Cullen had a letter from her to me.

'Dear Rose,

OMG! I can't believe what is happening to you. I know because Mr. Cullen saved me also and I'm heading to a really nice place tomorrow. I won't get to see you so I gave this letter to him, but I really want to hear from you. Just give the letter to Mr. Cullen. He will be sure to get it to me. I miss you so much. TTYL.

Love,

Alice'

I had tears freely flowing down my face now. The next one was from Bella. Seriously did he save her too?

'Hey Rose,

How are you doing? I know what happened. Mr. Cullen saved me. Unfortunately I won't be there when you get there. I would have already been long gone. I'm not even gonna be there when Alice gets there. Write me back. Give it to Mr. Cullen and he will get it to me. Talk to you soon.

Love,

Bella'

My tears were flowing more now. I couldn't believe I wasn't going to get to see my friends when I was so close. The last one I didn't know the handwriting.

'Dear Rosalie,

You know me. I'm actually sitting in front of you. I have a very strong feeling that you like big muscular guys with brown hair and brown eyes. That are tough on the outside but a teddy bear. You will find out how I know this later. I am Mr. Cullen. You can call me Carlisle. I have a beautiful wife and three handsome young men as my children. There is a picture in the envelope of my family. I know you miss your mother but we will do all we can to get her back. I promise you. I will leave you be until we get there. Don't worry you are safe with us.

From,

Carlisle'

I looked wide eyed at the letter. How the hell did he know that. I looked at the picture and my eyes almost popped out. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

We got there three hours later. They took me in and pick out my clothes and did my hair and makeup. Then a woman came in.

"Hello Princess Rosalie. I am the director of the Princess Protection Program. From now on you will be known as Rosalie Cullen. You will be staying with Mr. Cullen and his family. I believe there is a surprise for you in your quarters. Mr. Cullen will show you there."

I followed Mr. Cullen to the place I will be staying for a day. I walked in and looked around. I didn't see what the big deal was. I turned to Mr. Cullen and raised an eyebrow. Two people snuck up behind me and tickled me, and I laughed. I turned around and there were my best friends.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. We all hugged and started squealing. "I thought you guys were gone already."

"Well that's the surprise. We are all going to be staying with Carlisle and his family," Bella said. We all squealed again. Then I thought about how Carlisle knew I liked tough teddy bears with brown eyes and brown hair.

"OH MY GOD! You two like the other Cullen Brothers, don't you?"

"I knew you were going to figure it out," Carlisle said.

"Very clever. Very clever, indeed. But we will see who is the master of the tricks." I said as I laughed manically. Bella and Alice's eyes went wide. Carlisle's head went back and he sighed heavily.

"Great, just what my family needs. Another prankster," Carlisle said. I raised my eyebrows. "No offense," he said, "But if you're a prankster you might want to watch your back. Emmett loves to play pranks and stops at nothing to have a great one."

"Oh really?" He nodded his head. "Well let the games begin."


End file.
